Punish Me
by Fire-Kitsune-Hanyou
Summary: I was minding my own business, deep into the world of erotic bondage literature. What happens when Snape catches me with the dirty little item? A trip to the dungeons perhaps? WARNING: this will be bondage, S&M, and other kinds of kinky things.
1. Prologue

I shifted my arms trying my hardest to get just to get a little more comfortable in my shackles. The clatter of chains clanking against the wall I was forced to lean on resonated in the dark damp dungeons I was in. A repetitive dripping had been deafening me since I came, waiting for when he would return.

I glanced up at the bonds that constrict movement and force me into my standing position. The chains above my head were nailed into the wall and left me standing on my tiptoes. I gazed back down and examined myself. I was completely naked. Left staring at the swell of my uncovered breasts, my nipples erect and bruised from delicious abuse he'd put them through. My abdomen was marred with whip marks, a few left little droplets of blood running down body, trickling down to my thighs that nearly matched. The fleshy mound of my sheath, shaved as was his preference. My knees and legs, were covered in dirt and grime from the floor, where he had positioned me for more of his sweet torture. And my disgusting feet were covered in who knows what and black from walking or being dragged all over the place.

I've had more than enough time to stand here pondering over this quandary I have somehow gotten myself into, wonder how I've ever let it go so far as to this. A smile creeps onto my pale face. I remember….


	2. Lesson 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that makes money for that matter. Only the kinky little thoughts in my brain.

Lesson 1

Maybe I should start from the beginning. It started one day during lunch. I had finished eating early, like usual and decided to head outside to sit under my special tree in the courtyard for a while and take "pleasure" from a good book. I always pick one of the trees further away from most of the others where there were less students and teachers passing by. Typically, no one really came round while I read, but once in a while I did have the random passerby. It didn't matter though; they never really paid attention to me sitting behind a tree quiet as a mouse.

I was enjoying the steamy encounters between couples exploring their inner kinkiness with tales of whips, chains, and ball gags. Sometimes they weren't just couples. Maybe a threesome or foursome? No matter how many were involved it was always appealing and very alluring how each one delved deep into their psyche and sexuality to bring themselves to that thin line between pain and pleasure only to cross into the boundaries of immeasurable ecstasy of the carnal nature.

It is quite thrilling the trust one has with their mate when tied to a bed wearing nothing but a pair of fishnets, a gag, and a blind fold, moaning as your partner lashes at your behind with a cat o' nine tails**(1) **leaving you writhing in divine bliss.

Now, back to my book. The book was a compilation of real people and their true bondage experiences. The one that caught my attention today was about a woman writing very erotic letters to her lover while he was away. She would slip them under his pillow to wait for his arrival. In the letters she would write exactly what she wanted him to do to her in great detail. How she was dressed in school girl attire, taking his every command. And when she didn't do as he instructed, she would be punished with a swift strike of his large hands to the plump mass of her rear.

Needless to say, I was certainly aroused by the print and thoroughly wet half way through. Maybe I could touch it for just a minute? I looked around the see if anyone was near, and hiked up my skirt slightly and discreetly slipped a hand down my panties.

Eager to know what happened next, I continued reading. I had just slipped a finger past my folds when I heard a deep voice pulling me from my own world.

"And what exactly are you reading, Miss ____"

Quickly, I yanked my hand from my skirt, face as scarlet as the Gryffindor emblem on my robes. I jumped up and hid the literature behind my back.

"Nothing, Professor Snape!" A blatant lie I know, but I couldn't get caught our house points were low enough as it is.

"Nothing? Then what is that, you're hiding behind your back?" he questioned towering over me like and ominous statue, glaring down at me with those dark malicious eyes.

"Uh…home… work?" FAIL!

He leaned incredibly close to me, so close I felt his hot breath on my face, causing me to blush almost feverishly. His lips were nearly inches from mine when I sucked in my breath. Was he going to kiss me? In my moment of relapse, he abruptly ripped the book from my hands knocking me from my stupor.

Blinking, I slowly comprehended that he was now three feet away from me investigating the book. My heart sank into my stomach and I felt as if I were going to vomit. The coloring in my cheeks drained as he brought his terrifying gaze from the book to me.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Miss ___. And I expect you to meet me in my office after classes tonight to serve your detention. You'd better hurry to your next class. It starts soon. You don't want to be late."

With a flutter of his robes, he turned and disappeared into the deeps of the castle.

I felt weak.

'Did that just happen?' I thought to myself completely numb. He snuck up on me, took my book, and now I'm unfulfilled.

I don't know what's more embarrassing: Snape finding me touching myself to an erotic book, or the fact that he took said book. I nervously wondered if he knew what I was doing out here by myself. God, I hoped not…

"I didn't even get to finish my story…" I pouted aloud, sighing in defeat. I began to trudge back to the building sulking and glaring at everything around me.

'Wait how'd he know I have class soon?!'

EPIC FAIL!

A cat o' nine tails, or commonly shortened to "the cat," is like a whip with more tails, usually nine. The one I own has about 20 thin strips of leather. The more strips, the more stinging pain and pleasure.


	3. Lesson 2

Lesson: 2

All day my stomach had been tied in knots in anticipation of my detention. I felt sick as I walked through the castle, wishing for once in my life that classes would just slowly pass by to keep me out of the dungeons later. It seemed like every where I went, people were looking at me differently. Like they knew what I was doing underneath that tree.

Especially the Slytherins...

I don't know if I'm just being paranoid or crazy, but it just appeared that they were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Their smirks made me incredibly nervous as I thought they all aimed their eyes in my direction. At one point I thought I was being followed by a pack of the viscous boys on my way to class, stalking and whispering as they were staring at my ass. Constantly, I wondered if I had caught my skirt and robes in the back of my panties, and prayed that their hushed chuckles were all in my head. I sped up and continued on my way to class, trying to ignore them.

That's when I realized I was headed to my potions class, my last class for the day...And it just had to be with Professor Snape... How the hell did I forget that? I mean its not like there are 20 damn potions teachers...

Eyes bore into the back of my head while I went to my seat close to the front and the staring seemed to persist the entire class. I soon regretted my selection of seat when the Professor himself came into the room.

Snape walked briskly from his supply closet connected to the classroom. His strides were deliberate and fast. Once to the front of the room, our gazes met and he gave me a glare that sent a chill down my spine. That gleam in his cold dark eyes disturbed me greatly. Did he read my book or notice my hand earlier? Quickly, I relocated my gawking to my desk and started to scribble furiously on my notebook, pretending I didn't see him, when I know good and well he saw the fear in my eyes.

Eventually, he looked away and began the lesson. I didn't hear a single word he said, too busy trying not to make eye contact, and ignore the snickering boys. I glanced back to one of the boys out of the corner of my eye. It was Draco Malfoy. A pompous smirk glued to his alabaster complexion. Once he saw my stare he gave me a sly wink. I glared and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a swift thud right in front of me. I nearly fell out of my seat when I turned to see the culprit of the horrible noise. I of course came face to face with the Potions Master...

"Miss Davis! I would greatly appreciate it if you would cease your gawking at Mr. Malfoy. You're in enough trouble as it is. Now what is the purpose of Arnica root?"

With quivering lips I stuttered inaudible noises, searching my brain for anything he just said in the entire hour I sat here trying not to be noticed by him.

"I'm waiting..." He crossed his arms over his chest and made himself seem a mile tall while staring down his crooked nose at me. My breath hitched and my gaping eyes flickered from left to right and finally stopped at his face, pleading for him to have mercy on my pathetic soul. He gave a small smirk and locked his eyes with mine.

"Just what I thought..." He brought his hand down in a swift movement and before I could realize I yelped out in a surprising pain in my hand. "Arnica root is used for the healing of bruises, Miss Davis. Ten points from Gryffindor. Next time you choose to make love sick eyes at another student in my class think twice. Now turn your books to page 324..."

My mouth and eyes were wide as I stared at him and the thin long steel pointer clutched in his hand. I peered down at my hand laying on my desk and noticed the threadlike line forming on the back of my hand. The irritated flesh was red and slightly raised. I lightly ran my finger over the injury and cringed at the burning affliction. I ignored the other students and their snickering faces, not really caring of their opinions anymore, only this confusing feeling inside me that the Professor as brought about.

He hit me...

The thought was swirling in my mind as I continued to absentmindedly stroke the abrasion, the unidentified emotion growing in me with a fine familiarity. He HIT me... I unconsciously shifted my legs together in a frenzy, wanting the friction and heat. A pant left my lips and my eyes peered into the back of his head, wanting him to turn around and scold me again.

Then I stopped all movement when the feeling of pure unexplainable ecstasy washed over my entire body and a small gaspy moan left my mouth and he turned to look at me and I finally understood... I wanted him. I wanted Professor Snape and his afflictions more than anything in my life. He could see it in my eyes and had granted me just a small taste of nirvana.

I detected a small smirk at the corner of his lips and the scrutiny of his eyes told me there would be more...


	4. Lesson 3

The rest of my potions class was a blur. The entire time I was staring at the Professor and trying my hardest to really pay attention to what he was saying, but my brain and hormones would just not comply. I had fantasies of the two of us using each other and doing enumerable nasty things on his desk. A part of me wished he'd just take me right now, in front of all the other students! Let them watch as we devour each other's bodies in a euphoric bliss.

The idea of voyeurs excites me more as I imagine him lifting me up to the desk spreading my legs apart and moving my skirt to reveal my white panties, dripping with juices from nothing but the touch of his skin and the thought of his torture. The voyeurs would gasp at our lewd behavior.

My cheeks are red and my breath comes out in sharp puffs as he inches his hand up my thigh slow and teasing. He suddenly finds the hem of my panties and rips them from body, causing me to draw my legs up in fear and excitement as I gasp. He gives me a disapproving look and pulls out the slender pointer stick he had before, a malice grin set on his lips...

"Emily!" I shake my head at the quiet whisper and glare at the person who jammed their sharp little elbow into me. Its a fellow Gryffindor, who I suppose I could consider a friend, though we never hang out much.

"What?" I question in my own fierce whisper.

The girl, Jasmine, motions to the cauldron in front of her as if to say, "Stir! You retard!" I sigh and pick up my spoon and try to recall what the hell I'm supposed to be doing. I stare at the table before me and I glare at all the ingredients I'm supposed to add to this stupid giant cooking pot... Fuck my live... I hate potions...

I glare down my tools, hoping to coax them into doing my bidding and make something. Then finally I give up this useless war and begin to randomly throw things together, loosely following Jasmine and the redheaded kid beside me. Maybe this will work, probably not, but at least Snape isn't glaring at me for not working. He's just glaring because what ever the hell I put in this pot just turned volatile and everyone around me, including myself, are now hacking up a storm.

Shit...

My eyes burn with tears as we all run away from the reeking cauldron as it bubbles over and spills onto the floor with a hiss. Snape is now yelling a million things that are mostly directed at the pot, but also at me and all my pathetic glory. He covers his mouth with his sleeve and waves his wand at my mess, muttering an inaudible spell and the liquid which is starting to solidify at a scary rate. Once he's magically taken care of the horrifying goop, we can see that the stone floor has suffered far worse than the rest of us. It looks black and charred and smoke is still rising from it.

The room falls silent as everyone stares at me, and I wish that I could just disappear and never come back. Snape slowly turns his gaze to me and I feel my heart drop to my stomach when I see his eyes and the deathly glare set on them. I want to throw up when he rushes over to me, stomping all the way.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I wince and try to open my mouth to make an excuse, when he starts yelling again, inches from my face.

"You could have killed everyone! What did you add?"

"I dunno-I thought I was doing it right..."

"Obviously not! If you do not start paying attention in my classroom then I'm afraid that I will have to punish you-"

"But I-"

"BUT NOTHING! Get out of my classroom!" He screams and I turn tail and run as fast as I can, forgetting my belongings and not caring.


	5. Lesson 4

I think I want to just kill myself and save Snape the trouble. Why did I EVER think that he would fulfill my deep kinky fantasies? He's a teacher for Pete's sake! There is no possible way he could even kiss me without someone finding out and the both of us being caught. He would be fired and I would be kicked out of school.

I ran as far away as I could from the dungeons after Snape yelled at me, terrifying me in the process. I thought he was going to hex me right there.

'I'm an idiot... Why did I have my head up my ass?' I thought as my run started to dwindle into a self pitying walk down the halls of the castle. I dragged my feet and stumbled here and there hoping maybe I'd fall and break my face so I wouldn't have to go back to those dungeons tonight.

Sighing, I realized my extreme clumsiness seemed to be absent at the moment and failed me and that my retarded plan wasn't working. Trudging along to the Great Hall, I continued to beat myself up. Maybe when I had my detentions he would be calmed down a bit. I could only hope. I'm really not in the mood to die by his hands today.

Once I arrived at the Great Hall I plopped my ass down on a bench and sighed. It felt like I had walked for miles, but I knew that was only me being melodramatic.

'Damn teenage angst! And hormones...getting my ass in trouble...'

I abandoned my thoughts and decided to work on my Charms and Transfiguration homework to keep my mind off my impending doom. Reaching for my bag I noticed this could be a problem, since I failed to grab any of my belongings when I ran for my life.

"UGH!" I groaned loudly and banged my head on the table in frustration.

The few students that were in the hall looked at me very strangely, but I didn't care. Now I was going to get in trouble for not having my homework and there would be more detentions. I couldn't go back to the dungeons and face him again. The most I could do is hope that maybe Jasmine or the redhead, Ron I think, would be kind enough to bring my stuff with them. Nothing left to do but sit here and wallow in my misery till time for my Potions detentions, where I would without a doubt be slaughtered.

Fuck. My. Life.

It was now after dinner and time for my detention, and I felt like I was going to be sick again. I barely touched my dinner, no one even bothered to think about grabbing my things in the dungeons, and to top it off word has traveled of my epic failure and now I'm sure everyone is looking at me and laughing.

Plus, it turns out everyone had to evacuate the room because the fumes were too dangerous and all Potions classes were canceled. So, I did get the random classmates thanking me here and there. Just wish they could've done it a little bit nicer instead of calling me Clutz or Grace. But alas, I am not so lucky.

It did bring me hopes that maybe my detention would be somewhere else though. That would mean Snape would be out of his element and if shit got too real I could possibly know my surroundings a little better than he, and I could run to freedom! HA! I am a genius.

Getting up and walking from the table was hell. The group of kids surrounding me started it when they all began a chorus of the "Funeral March" and the rest of the table and some of the others started to join in. Then I heard a couple of them start to fake cry and moan things like "She never stood a chance!" and "Poor lost soul."

Needless to say I was about sick of this shit, and when the only male friend I had ran up to me and took my hands in his and began to pronounce his love for me.

"Oh, Emily, my sweet! I never got the chance to say how much I love you! What ever will I do once you're gone?"

I rolled my eyes when he embraced me in a hug, which quickly irritated me when his hand slid down to my behind. "How about one last round?"

He had a suggestive grin on his tan face as he waggled his blonde eyebrows at me. I sighed and kicked him in the shin. He fell to the ground with a groan and the table began to laugh at his misfortune instead of mine.

"Some how I think you'll survive, Sebastion." Sauntering off I grinned with pride for once today and left the Great Hall. My only problem was the nervous sick feeling in my stomach threatening to rise.

The whole way there my confidence slowly ebbed away and was replaced once again with fear. The castle seemed to drop in temperature the deeper and closer I got to the dungeons. I continued to hope that maybe I'd find a note on the door telling me to go to a different place for detention.

I arrived at the door to find I had no such luck. Apparently, they cleared the room of all the fumes. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst and slowly opened the door.


	6. Lesson 5

When I opened the door I noticed the unimaginably loud screech of the hinges for the first time in the silent prison causing me to wince painfully. Snape was at the front of the class room, his dark gloomy face covered in shadows giving him an even more sinister appearance.

"Close the door." His rich baritone voice boomed in the still room, causing me to shiver once again in fear. With shaking hands I closed the door behind me, cringing at the noise that seemed even worse now.

His face was cast down at his desk and he was unmoving, unaffected by the loud screech.

"Come."

The stern demand terrified me to my core and I hoped he couldn't sense my fear like some kind of animal about to pounce on its helpless prey. I wanted to cry and run away, but my better judgment told me if I did so I would be in for far worse than what he had planned right now.

Before I changed my mind about running, I willed my feet to move toward him. One of the knots that had been tying themselves up in my stomach had made its way up to the back of my throat and the more I tried to swallow it, the bigger it got and the harder it became to breathe.

Once I reached his desk I realized my knees had to be knocking from all my shaking. I hoped he couldn't hear or see them. I stood in front of him for what seemed like ages, staring at the floor and my plain black shoes, frozen in my place until I heard him sigh in annoyance.

"There is a bucket and cleaning supplies by the mess you made earlier. You are to scrub until I can see my own reflection."

I chanced a glance at him for a moment to see he was scribbling on papers, without even bothering to look at me.

"I meant tonight not next week," was his smart ass comment when he noticed my form still in front of his desk.

I shot a glare at him and walked over to my usual seat, some of my fear replaced by anger over his general bad mood towards me. Not my fault I can't make a decent potion...

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and took to my cleaning, only to become aware that what I assumed would be a mop was nothing but a tooth brush. I narrowed my eyes and gave the offensive little thing a hateful glare only to be interrupted by Snape's harsh voice saying he didn't hear me scrubbing hard enough.

With a heavy sigh I got on my knees and stared down my terrible creation. The spot was huge and a dark icky black that seemed burned into the floor. How would I ever be able to get all this up with nothing but a toothbrush and water? A soft groan left my lips as I slid on the big yellow gloves Snape was kind enough to provide me with, and went to town scrubbing at the stain. This was going to take forever.

Two hours had passed and I had made no progress whatsoever. I was exhausted from all the stress of the day, my arms and hands ached from the furious scrubbing, and my poor knees were beginning to bruise from the hard stone floor.

With a sigh I whipped the sweat from my brow on the back of my arm and moved from my position of all fours to sit fully on my behind. Some time during the first hour I abandoned my robes and gloves and rolled up my shirt sleeves and twirled my hair around my wand to create a messy bun, panting from the strain and the flush that was now gracing my skin from exertion.

I stopped for a moment to stretch my cramped hand and fixed my angry gaze on the mocking blot of crap on the floor. I nearly jumped on my sore knees when I was startled by Snape hovering above me, examining my nonexistent progress.

"Did I say you could stop?" he questioned and I knew no better action than to assume my original position and resume the scouring torture, uncaring of what he could really do or say at that moment, only aware of the hateful words running through my head about the evil Potions professor.

My arm slowed when I felt the hem of my skirt slowly being moved. My brow furrowed in confusion, and I thought for a moment that perhaps I had gone completely insane, until I felt something skitter across the back of my thigh.

Perplexed, I stopped scrubbing and started to turn my head to look at the cause.

My breath hitched in surprise and a wave of delicate shivering goose bumps covered my flesh as his deep voice stirred something inside of me.

"I did not tell you to stop and if you do it again your punishment will be far worse. Now face the front and don't stop cleaning till I say otherwise..." Something about the way he said punishment sent tingles to my core.

My heart began to race as fear and excitement shot through me when the tickling began to fall dangerously close to my womanhood as he traced my inner thigh.

Despite the light caress I forced myself to resume cleaning though my heart and mind weren't in it.

I felt my skirt being lifted from its loose hanging to gather at my waist, the cool air meeting my slightly damp panties. I inhaled sharply and a wave of embarrassment washed over me when I remembered what they looked like. They were white cotton and huge. Granny panties... My face flushed and I was thankful they were at least clean, though from the looks of things, maybe not for long.

I did my best to concentrate on the toothbrush in my hand, but failed miserably as I felt something prodding at my entrance through my panties. I gulped and noticed my breathing becoming more uneasy as the prodding continued, eliciting the familiar feelings of arousal deep inside me.

I bit my lip and stared at the tooth brush in my hand, enjoying the feeling when they were suddenly cut short by the loud quick sound of something hitting my behind. I bottled up the yelp that threatened to spill from my lips.

So badly I wanted to turn my head look at the Professor, but did not dare.

"P-professor?" My voice shook with my body, as another slap of his hand connected with my right cheek.

"Did I say you could speak?" His demanding voice was powerful and followed by another slap when I didn't answer him.

"No!"

_ SLAP!_

"What?"

_SLAP!_

"N-no, sir!" I shook all over from the excitement the stinging pain as he continued to punish and bruise my backside with delectable pleasure.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

I had abandoned the toothbrush and scrubbing long ago and was on all fours panting with my eyes closed, fingers digging into the floor in ecstasy. The sweet torture forced moans to erupted from me and nothing else in the world was important.

He moved closer to me and I felt his robes brush against me, along with his stiff erection as he knelt behind me. A sharp moan was drawn from me when grabbed a fistful of my hair at the nape of my neck, knocking my wand and hair loose.

"Now, Miss _, will you be reading anymore filth like this?" He yelled into my ear and held my book in front of my face and I felt my face flush even more as he throbbed against my thigh.

"No, sir!"

"And will you pay more attention while in my classroom and refrain from making such messes that disrupt the class?" He shoved my face inches from the floor to emphasize his point, and raised it back up again.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good." He let me go and removed himself from me to stand on his feet, "Straighten yourself up and get to bed."

I was laying on the ground at this point and could hear his shoes stomping back to his desk. Carefully, I extracted myself from the ground to stand and smoothed out my clothes. I picked up my wand and the bag I left earlier and slung my robes over my arm.

In a daze I walked quietly out the door and down the hall, an expression of shock on my face and liquid in my panties.

What a night...


End file.
